Mari
Mari is a character from the Drawn to life series. Drawn to life In the beginning of Drawn to life Mari is the only Raposa to still have faith, in The Creator and that he did not truly abandon them. She prays to him and he tells her to gather the remaining villagers, and bring them to The Creation Hall. Her dad The Mayor does not believe her, while her best friend Jowee pretends to. The Creator draws a Hero, and tells the two that her dad is in trouble. The three of them save him, which he then tells them that a respected Raposa called Wilfre, believed that it wasn't fair that only The Creator could draw in The Book of life and he drew in it himself, which caused The Village to lose its creations and be covered in shadow. The Mayor later tells her, that when he dies, she will be The Mayor and he will train her. The village will also have a festival to celebrate. Jowee who grows a crush on her, goes into The Twilight Woods, to get a flower. After The Hero saves him, and a thief called Zsasha, Mari gets annoyed with him for endangering his life. while Mari doesn't know, Jowee's flower is then stolen by Zsasha, who gets a book on whales as a replacement gift. While Mari goes through her training horribly, she questions if she should really be The Mayor. After her dad goes hard on her, to train her, she runs into her secret Beach, where nobody can disturb her. When The Mayor dies, Jowee warns her, and she feels guilty for letting him down. After she helps The Hero deafeat Wilfre, she advises Jowee to go on Captain Pirate Beard's adventure hunt, because it has been his dream to go on an adventure. While a song, called The End plays from Mari and Jowee's point of view, Jowee decides to come back and help Mari run the village. Drawn to life: The Next Chapter In Drawn to life: The Next Chapter, Mari and Jowee discover their friend Heather is missing, and go out to find her. When Wilfre returns, he reveals he took over Heather's body to come back to life. After he drains the color from their village, and takes most of The Raposa to other islands with black portals, she guides the villagers to a Turtle ship, called The Turtle Rock. The Hero returns, and they plot a journey to another island, with Heather's Pendant. The Next day Mari, The Hero and Jowee arrive at Watersong, a Raposa paradise. She meets The Mayor Rose and her butler, and has a talk with them, about the color and Wilfre. The Butler explains that, Watersong lives on The Mayor's voice, and Rose was challenged to singing contest by a Raposa called Salem. Whoever lost, would lose their voice, which would be stored in a Promise Conch. After Salem won, Rose lost her voice, and her son Miles took it upon himself to find it. The Hero, Mari and Jowee along with new Raposa Sock find the promise conch, and get Rose's voice back. After Rose decides to give her voice to Miles, because she has been a bad mayor, Mari, Jowee and The Hero stop it while she sings Light of my life sung by her point of view of Miles. After The Hero deafeats Bakibeard the boss of Watersong, she thanks the three of them and they return to The Turtle Rock. The next day, Jowee finds out Mari had disappeared, and The Raposa search the seas to find her. When they arrive at Wilfre's Wasteland, they find out Mari left the villagers to work with Wilfre. The Raposa were just part of a boy called Mike's coma, a Human found in the first game. If all the color was drained, Mike would die, and The Raposa would live where as if it was restored Mike would wake up and The Raposa world would end. Jowee convinces Mari to do the "Right thing", and deafeat Wilfre to let Mike wake up. Mike wakes up, and The Raposa world ends, which then reveals Mari and Jowee were dolls in Real life and Heather was Mike's sister. Trivia Mari is theorized to be based on Jeremiah Slaczka 5th Cell's Creative Director, because his nickname is "Miah" which sounds similar to Mari. Despite Jowee's crush on her, it never reveals whether she liked him back. Some people prefer Mari to be Wilfre's girlfriend, and not Jowee's, probably because they agreed with the two's motives in The Next Chapter. Mari may be based, on the biblical figure Mary